Little Kingdom
by Honigkuchnpony
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu are dragons, Lucy is an captured princess, Loki is Prinz Charming  or at least they think they are and poor Levy is the last sane person in Fairy Tail.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does…lucky him…

I wrote this one in german, my english kinda sucks, so two friends of mine translated it for me. Hope u like it :

**Little Kingdom**

The sun burnt down on Magnolia relentlessly while the inhabitants of the town followed their daily routines. Amongst them was a petite, blue haired girl that was on the way back to her guild. She just returned from a mission that took her several weeks to clear and that visibly wore her out. Totally drained she dragged herself to one of the countless stands, where she got herself a juicy, red apple that she drove her teeth into immediately. It was sweet and that lifted her spirits at least a little and there was also the thought of seeing the faces of her comrades again soon. There was one thing though that made her especially excited, just thinking about it, made her blush involuntarily.

When she was finally standing in front of the gigantic, oaken gate she took a deep breath one more time. From the inside she was able to hear the usual noise, so she assumed that there was a brawl under way. A smile plastered itself on her lips. Oh how she loved that guild. Full of anticipation she put forth her hand, pushed the doorknob down and opened the door. The sight that presented itself before her was extremely different from what she anticipated. Natsu stood on one of the many wooden tables, he spewed fire and roared boisterously. Loki, who was here for a change, was trying to beat Natsu with a table leg he was holding in both of his hands. The completely baffled Levy who was still standing at the entrance didn't even realize that someone had placed himself beside her.  
>"Amusing isn't it?" She looked to her right to find a boy maybe around 15 years of age.<br>He had long blonde hair and his face was full of freckles. When Levy looked at him he grinned widely.  
>"Yeah.", she admitted somewhat perplexed.<br>She didn't know the boy, but he seemed to know more about the situation at hand, so the little mage tried to find out what was going on.  
>"Who are you? And why is everyone acting in such a weird way?"<br>If it was possible the boy's grin grew even larger. "My Name is Noah and I'm new to this guild. Master Makarov found me somewhere in the woods.", proudly he presented his Fairy Tail Tattoo to her that he wore like most people on the back of his hand, her other question was ignored though.  
>Levy still hoped for some kind of explanation and waited a bit longer for him to get talking, but he just continued to stand beside her with a goofy grin on his face. Sighing deeply and without exchanging anymore words with Noah, she headed for the bar counter where Mirajane was polishing a glass. She let herself drop on the bar stool in an irritated fashion. There she eventually propped her chin on her hands.<br>"Did you already meet our newest member?", Mirajane asked in a casual tone.  
>"Yes, strange fella.", Levy answered sullenly.<br>"Indeed.", the barkeeper chuckled while she started wiping the counter. As she was skeptically observing Mirajane something suddenly hit the back of her head hard. She rubbed the aching spot and turned around furiously. It wasn't often that Levy lost her temper, but right about now she was tired from the nerve-racking mission she just returned from and it annoyed her that nobody cared to tell her what's going on. She picked up the table leg that got abused as a missile just moments ago and headed in Loki's direction. She placed herself in front of him and put her hands on her hips to look slightly more imposing, but the Stellar Spirit didn't pay any attention to her at all. In the meantime, Natsu who'd snatched Lucy to vanish with her under one of the tables, dashed forward with a loud roar and attempted to bite Loki when he realized that Levy was in possession of his "weapon" now.  
>"You scamp of a pangolin, feel the wrath of my mighty sword!", Loki snatched the table leg out of Levy's hands and hit the Dragon Slayer over the head with it.<br>Intimidated the pink haired boy ran back to his table where Lucy was still seated. In the meantime Noah positioned himself besides Levy again, a grin still decorating his face. Warily she eyed the boy who was having too much fun with the current situation.  
>"Are you responsible for this?", she finally asked.<br>„Me? No, not at all.", he answered way too fast, his grin changing into a smirk.  
>Sighing again the blue haired girl had to grudgingly accept that she wasn't going to get anywhere by asking him questions, so she decided to get answers from one of the only sane people in the whole guild, even though she was sitting under a table right now.<p>

No sooner said than done. On her way to reach Lucy she had to dodge a few flying plates, glasses, cutlery and some pieces of furniture. She crouched down besides her and looked at her questioningly.  
>"What is it maid?", Lucy demanded to know in an arrogant tone. "Oh! When is my prince in shining armor going to save me?", she put the back of her hand on her forehead in a dramatic fashion.<br>"Uhm Lucy? What's going on here? Everyone is acting strangely."  
>"Be gone maid! Soon my prince is going to fell the fire spewing fiend and then he will bless me with his kiss of true love.", Lucy sighed while waving at Loki with anticipation. He winked at her whereupon the blonde sighed dreamily.<br>Levy got to her feet angrily, she had enough of all the nonsense, thus she resolved to get some sleep for a start and when everything was over she would return. Just as she wanted to turn around and leave, somebody swiftly rushed her off her feet and dragged her under a table, the same way it happened to Lucy. She turned to look at her kidnapper and gazed at the deep red eyes of Gajeel Redfox.  
>"Gajeel? What do you think you're doing? Let go!" Completely taken by surprise she tried to free herself, but he was far too strong.<br>"You're mine, that idiotic prince will never be able to save you.", Gajeel roared as he irately glared at Loki.  
>She felt the heat rush to her face and her heart started to beat rapidly. But all of a sudden a gunshot resounded through the building and Levy turned to Alzack, who stood beside Mirajane, who smiled sweetly.<br>"Noah you enjoyed yourself enough. Now release them from their trance, please.", she requested.  
>Levy glanced over at Noah. His grin had turned into a pout, but he did as he was told and clicked his fingers. The mood in the room changed at once and the blue haired guild member looked around. Natsu, who was sitting on Loki's back, blinked in confusion when he realized that he was in the middle of biting into the Stellar Spirit's arm. Thereupon Loki threw Natsu off and knocked the dust off his suit, than he looked around quizzically. Lucy who looked like she just awakened from a deep slumber wanted to lift herself off the ground, but her head hit the downside of the tabletop and she cursed silently. As she crawled forth from under the table and trudged in the direction of the bar, she mumbled something about alcohol. "He hypnotized them to make them think that they are dragons, princesses and knights from the middle ages. That's his magic.", it suddenly dawned on her, as she turned around and glanced at Gajeel shyly. "Are you … are you really normal again?"<br>The Dragon Slayer seemed to have just started to realize that the delicate mage was sitting on his lap under a table while he was holding her tightly. He nodded and chewed on his lower lip as he bashfully looked away. Levy thought that he looked incredibly cute that way. „Then … you can let go of me now, right?", she suggested, even though she hoped to maintain this position for just a little longer.  
>Cause since they were sitting under a table nobody noticed them. Levy tried to get up, yet Gajeel pushed her farther unto him.<br>The bemused Pantherlily who watched everything that happened from afar began to talk all of a sudden, "He missed you," the tomcat grinned and disappeared, afraid that Gajeel would throw something after him.  
>With a contend grin gracing the young mages face and as red as a tomato she relaxed into Gajeel's chest happily. "I missed you too.", she whispered so quietly that even Gajeel didn't hear her. Or at least she thought so.<p> 


End file.
